Labyrinth of the Heart
by Synn Darkstone
Summary: It's about two to three years after Sarah's journey to the Goblin King's world and she hasn't seen Jareth but once since then. She still can't get over him and is constantly thinking about him. She feels bound to him in a way despite all of the things he


Summary: It's about two to three years after Sarah's journey to the Goblin King's world and she hasn't seen Jareth but once since then. She still can't get over him and is constantly thinking about him. She feels bound to him in a way despite all of the things he put her through. She will be surprised to know, however, that the Goblin King himself hasn't forgotten her either. The beginning of the story is a flashback and starts out in the Ballroom. Pairing /Genre: Sarah and Jareth/Romance Rating: M-ish just to be safe. Plot: Still trying to decide whether to give it one yet…  
Author's Note: This was going to be a one shot Labyrinth fic, but all these ideas kept popping into my head, so maybe I'll give it a plot and more than one chapter. This will be my first Lab fic, so it'll be interesting to see how it will turn out. Quick note to my loyal hp/ss fic readers: Thank you soooo much for all your reviews. So far I haven't had much inspiration on my hp/ss fic, but once I do, I will update as soon as I can. Hugs to all! 

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

(f l a s h b a c k)  
Dancing in his arms felt so much better than she could ever imagine. He was so graceful, poised. He reminded her of a cat. She began to get lost in the intense stare that he was giving her and she felt herself physically being pulled closer to him. He led her behind one of the pristine white columns and… (e n d f l a s h b a c k) 

Sarah was stretched out on her back, staring up at the dark canopy of her bed. She was bored out of her mind. Her little brother was at the park with his friends and her parents weren't home, of course, so she was, once again left home alone.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her side and stared at her dresser wondering about a certain Goblin King. She was bored enough to call him to her, but would he be angry? She didn't really care; she was too bored and she wanted to see him again.

"I wish Jareth was here." She spoke aloud, breaking the silence of her room. She waited a few minutes with bated breath. Would he come? After about five minutes, she gave up.

"Why did I even try? Who am I fooling…" she muttered to herself. Sarah sat up, hugging a pillow close to her and thought about rereading one of her stories about her adventure in the Underground Kingdome. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she recalled her rendition of the events that occurred in the ballroom. Sure, she had exaggerated it a bit, but who would know?

She soon learned never to mention her journey to her parents. When she had tried, they looked at her strangely and told her to go lie down. They only way she could express herself about those strange days were to write about it.

She had many journals filled with details of the Underground Kingdom and its inhabitants. All of them were tucked away in places she knew would never be found, especially the one about the Ballroom.

Coming out of her reverie, she decided to try again. "I wish Jareth was here." She spoke louder this time, calling to mind his features. A slight stirring of wind was the only thing that alerted her to his presence.

"You called, dearest Sarah?" Jareth said, leaning casually against the bed post, watching her. Sarah turned around, a small smile upon her face.

"Jareth. Took you long enough to get here." She said coolly, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Jareth uncrossed his arms and stood up straight, his gloved hand brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"I was busy." He answered haughtily. Sarah smirked and her heart began to beat faster, yet she remained composed.

"Doing what, Goblin King?" She said sarcastically, trying to provoke him.

"You must forget, precious Sarah that I have a kingdom to manage." He said, suddenly kneeling on her bed and crawling towards her, his face inches from hers. "I know you didn't call me just for an interrogation." He said softly. "What is it you want Sarah?"

* * *

(a/n: i just added this so you could see where I was going with it just being a one shot, but since it may actually have a plot, then you can see what it would've been) 

**FIRST VERSION(REJECTED)**  
"Might as well get dressed and go somewhere." Sliding out of her bed, she took off her pajamas, put on her bra and sat down on the chair in front of her dresser.

She carefully took out the old hairbrush that her grandmother had given her and began to brush her dark, curly locks.

She felt a slight breeze after a few minutes and she looked up into her mirror and saw Jareth leaning against her bed post with is arms crossed, watching her.

"Hello, Sarah." He said nonchalantly. Sarah continued to brush her hair, refusing to lose her cool. She very much wanted to cover up her body, but she felt that somehow, that would give Jareth triumph knowing that he was able to unsettle her.Hello, Jareth. Took you long enough to get here." She said composedly, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
Jareth uncrossed his arms and stood up straight, his gloved hand brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"What? No happy welcome, my beloved Sarah?" He answered her frivolously.  
Sarah put down her brush and got up, sauntering over to him, still wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She looked him up and down.

"You still look good, Jareth." Sarah stated, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. He just didn't look good; he looked delicious.

Jareth smiled and reached out a finger to brush against her cheek and trace her jaw line.  
"You've grown up, precious Sarah." he said softly, his eyes roaming over her face.  
She loved the way he said her name. Was he trying to seduce her again? She didn't mind, she was old enough to enjoy it more now. The bond that had been forged in the Ballroom was still there, if not stronger than it was before.

Jareth's finger traced down her neck, stopping just above her breast. Now she couldn't keep from shivering in pleasure.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her reaction, stepping closer to her. "Do you want me, Sarah?" he whispered, fingering a lock of her hair.

"Yes." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jareth leaned down and caressed her neck with his lips as he unclasped her bra. He flung the piece of fabric away and brushed his gloved hand against her nipple.

She gasped and pulled his head down to her lips, kissing him deeply. He was a little surprised at first, at the feelings he was beginning to have as well. He only meant to play with her a bit at first, but he knew that he wasn't playing any more.

He had seduced many a mortal, but just as a game. He definitely didn't enjoy it as much as he was enjoying it now,


End file.
